


It's A Rock And Roll Infatuation

by RandomRedneck



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Concerts, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Short, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Luna looks for a smooch at a SMOOCH concert.





	It's A Rock And Roll Infatuation

Concerts. Luna Loud’s specialty. No matter what her siblings said, she knew how to have fun at them. But her usual rambunctiousness for them seemed muted at the moment. As she stood outside the stadium waiting for...

 

“Luna! Hey!”

 

Sam. 

 

“Yo, dudette. You ready to rock? You look smokin’ by the way.”

 

She tried leaning against the wall to look cool and flirty. The effect was...minimal.

 

“Smooth talker. I still can’t believe you got tickets to SMOOCH. I’ve always wanted to see them live! Let’s go!”

 

She grabbed her by the hand, practically running inside. She had no intention of pulling away either. Over the several weeks since Sam had discovered her little ode in the garage, the two had been flirting like teenagers were oft to do. 

 

“It was no trouble for you, Blue.”

 

It was a lot of trouble. How Chunk obtained those tickets for her was a mystery she feared the answer to. Especially since it had been sold out for weeks. But that was a story for another time...

 

“Oh, nicknames now? So long as you don’t get mushy with me.”

 

She chuckled.

 

“Me? Never.”

 

That was a lie. There was a reason Luna had invited her out. She was looking for a ...

 

“SMOOCH!”

 

The large guy behind her nearly gave her heart attack when he yelled. But yes, Luna was angling for her first kiss. She just had to woman up and go for it.

 

“You alright, Luna? You look a little spaced out?”

 

She shook her head.

 

“I’m good, dude. Let’s do this! BRING OUT THE BAND!”

 

And right on cue, out they came.

 

“WOO!”

 

To say Sam was excited was an understatement. That woo was gonna leave Luna’s ear ringing for a week. But she didn’t care. 

 

“YOU KNOW IT, DUDE!”

 

As the concert rolled on, Luna still hadn’t worked up the nerve. But the chance came when...

 

“Oh, gross. It’s that ballad from their last album.”

 

Luna wasn’t a fan of it either. But this was it.

 

“So, Sam. Uh...you mind if I ask you something?”

 

Sam broke her attention from mocking the song.

 

“What’s up?”

 

Luna took a deep breath, closed her eyes...and did nothing.

 

“Um...forget it. It’s nothing. You know, if you’re a fan of Mick Swagger...”

 

To her surprise, Sam sighed...and grabbed Luna by the shoulders. Proceeding to give Luna a first kiss she wasn’t ever gonna be able to forget.

 

“Sorry, Luna. But I got impatient. I’ve been trying to work up the nerve to...well, you know.”

 

She released her, rubbing her arm in shyness.

 

“So, dude...uh...do you wanna start using the g-friend word? I mean, we don’t have to! But I’d like to...you know.”

 

Sam looked up, smiling.

 

“Sure. Let’s give it a shot...oh, the ballads over! LET’S ROCK!”

 

Before it became deafening again, Luna returned the kiss in kind.

 

“No, dude. YOU rock.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title a reference to "Rock and Roll Damnation" by AC/DC. Go listen to it.


End file.
